


Mercykill Smut #1

by maskedbriala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Mercy, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Rope Bondage, sub Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedbriala/pseuds/maskedbriala
Summary: Written on my phone on a 6 1/2 hour flight for a friend! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ please enjoy!





	

Angela leaned over and kissed Gabriel's forehead, leaving a dull red lipstick mark. Most of it had already found it's way down his neck, blurring together with developing bruises along his chest. She glanced and saw his biceps tensing, hands wanting to strain against her ropework. 

"I know it's not easy for you to give power to someone else," she murmured, brushing his hair away from his face. She straddled his waist and ran her fingers up his bare chest, savouring the texture of thick, rigid scars on his tawny skin. "I am going to make you very happy." 

Gabriel growled, a flush leftover from the heavy kissing darkening his features. "That lipstick better not stain my skin," he said, refusing to drop the aggression. Curiously, Angela slid back to roll her hips down over his, just to see what she would find there without looking. She wasn't surprised, but was still delighted to feel him hard and pressing against his jeans. The grind made Gabriel's jaw tighten and he twisted his head to the side, exposing his neck again. Her tongue traced the vein she always saw stick out when he got too frustrated and his hips jerked under her, fists clenching hard at either corner of the headboard. 

"Be nice or I will leave you like this," she teased, murmuring under his ear. She pressed another soft kiss there, smelling spice and sweat and a musky cologne smell she savoured like prey's blood. His resistance would make his ultimate crumbling ever sweeter for Mercy.

"Don't be a bitch," he hissed back, and she gripped his hair, yanking his head back. Even as vehemently as he would deny it, she knew he liked the pain, twisting her fingers and positioning his throat to be exposed to her again. She sank her teeth into the thick crook of his neck and shoulder, prompting a growling snarl, and her fingers gripped in his hair even harder. 

"Don't you growl at me, if you hated it so much you could dematerialize from your binding," she said lowly, voice dripping sweet like too much honey. Gabriel grunted, chest rising and falling faster now, wrists pulling against the ropes much less suddenly. The look on his face made her grin and she kissed the bitten spot apologetically, a contrast of soft lips on aching skin that brought out another low groan. She continued, peppering kisses up under his ear and jaw until she could feel him lightly rolling his hips against the open air in search of friction more satisfying than his jeans. His breath was heavier now, and Angela, sensing his vulnerable state, went in for the kill. She dragged her teeth over the delicate flesh of his throat column, nicking his adam's apple. It bobbed with a hard swallow and he breathed a loss gasp, eyes opening for just a moment. She sat up again to look him over, enjoying the glare that met her. 

“Oh come on,” she chuckled. “You know very well it is your turn to be tied up, stop pouting.” 

“That’s not the problem,” he growled. “Why did you stop?” 

“Because I like to tease you, spätzli.” She shifted down the bed to unbuckle his belt, just about as slowly as she can manage. 

“No no take your sweet time, I have all night,” he scowled, lifting his head to look at her. 

Angela finished opening his belt then before immediately removing her hands, returning the look to Gabriel. 

“Oh come on-” 

“You are going to need to lose the attitude my treasure,” she said, slipping away from him. She walked to her closet and dug through a small drawer of accessories, grinning when he scowled. 

“Come back, Ange,” he said. 

“Hang on now, if you are impatient I will only take longer,” she replied, in her sweet sing-song voice. He was about to start groaning and scowling again, but resisted. 

“The fuck is that?” Gabriel said, as she returned to his side. 

“It’s a scarf. I’ll let you borrow it to cover your hickeys tomorrow if you’re nice to me,” she teased, folding it to ensure opacity. She wrapped it around his head and Gabriel instinctively yanked the ropes, rattling the headboard. 

“/Goddammit/.” 

“It could go in your mouth instead, it’s not like I’m scared of a little spit. I am a doctor,” she smirked. “But it would be a shame to get your mouth full when it can be used for better things.” 

“Sit on my goddamn face then,” he breathed, straining for any contact at all now. “Come on, give me something before I lose my fucking mind.”

“That’s not a terrible idea,” she purred, running the palm of her hand over his erection. His hips lifted into her touch and she pulled away, first removing the leather belt from around his hips, then unzipping his jeans. Delicate fingers deliberately avoided his straining length, going so far as to lift the waistband of his pants as she pulled them down to deprive any extra friction. She saw how his thighs clenched, muscles taut as he struggled for his composure. 

“Angela,” he huffed, even jumpier now. She removed his underwear next and dropped them off the bed. “Come on.” 

“What was that you said to me on Tuesday? Be patient Angela, you belong to me, be patient,” she mimicked, voice dropping comically low to mock him. He snarled in frustration and she laughed. “Come on, that was funny!” 

“For the love of god, fucking touch me already,” he demanded, struggling to level his voice. 

“Be patient, I’m getting undressed.” She smirked and lifted her shirt over her head, unclasped her bra, stepped out of her pants. “I am so used to you literally ripping them off me I’m out of practice,” she joked. 

“You’re gonna get it next time,” he breathed. 

“That sounds like a promise, not a threat.” Good. He would be good and frustrated next time their roles reversed, which made things even more fun for Angela. She tugged off her panties next and dropped them on his face first, and when he twisted his head to get them off, she straddled his shoulders. 

“My sweet, you are going to earn any touching you get from me. Especially with your terrible attitude,” she murmured lowly, holding his hair again. He nodded the slightest bit and lifted his chin. 

“Let’s get started then,” he said, unable to disguise the tinge of eagerness in his voice. She supported her own weight kneeling but lowered and he lifted to meet her, kissing her sex with a warm open mouth. Shivers ran up her tailbone and she closed her eyes, mouth suddenly feeling drier. Gabriel let his tongue run up her slit, practiced movements grazing her clitoris just how she liked it.

Her grip tightened in his hair. “Yes,” she murmured, lightly rolling her hips. She could feel his lower half twitching to make up for the movement in his immobilized head and shoulders. “You are very good at that.” 

“Practice,” he grunted back, lips forming just briefly around the pearl of her clit. She gasped and rolled her hips, and his tongue pulled away, knowing better than to push too hard at something so sensitive. Instead, it tried to find her entrance, sucking against it and moaning so quietly no one but Angela would hear it. 

“You’re fucking wet as hell, don’t bullshit you don’t want me to fuck you,” he growls, kissing at her clit. He was the least shy person to ever give her head and his enthusiasm and aggression was especially exciting. 

“You just want something to fuck,” she smirked, flushed pink across her neck and chest. 

Gabriel moaned lowly, tipping his head to try to adjust his neck. She released his hair most of the way to allow it and he returned quickly to her, twirling his tongue around her clit again. He stopped suddenly and coughed, spitting against her. 

“Ew, did you just spit on me?!” she laughed, unable to maintain character. 

“Your hair is in my mouth,” he said, cracking the littlest smirk to embarrass her. 

“Like you ever shaved your genitals in your life,” Angela chuckled, using a tissue to clean around his mouth and make sure there wasn’t any hair there. The scarf blindfold covered half his face, but she could tell he looked pretty amused with himself anyways. “You good now?” 

“Yeah, come on back,” he said, instinctively making a move to grab her ass and drag her back over his mouth. He jerked against rope instead and rattled the headboar with a frustrated scowl. 

“God, Gabriel. Have some patience, don’t you know good things come to those who wait?” she said. 

“There better be plenty of coming in my future,” he said, before she sank onto his mouth again. It wasn’t much longer before she was gripping the headboard for leverage and grinding on his open mouth, moaning breathlessly as pleasure shot up her body and knocked her head back. Gabriel could taste her finish and licked even more vigorously until she was most certainly finished, hips slowing. 

“Oh, wow,” she breathed, falling out of character once more. She licked her kiss-swollen lips and exhaled with relief. “You are wonderful at that.” 

“Yeah,” he panted, swallowing. He licked his lips too and flashed a sharp-toothed smirk. “Now get to work on me Ziegler.” 

“You are the world’s worst submissive ever,” she said, amused. “I’m going to get that on a coffee mug for you. And I will leave it in the cupboard for everyone to see.” 

“You think everyone’s gonna be surprised I’m not your willing servant?” he chortled. 

“Turns out Mako cried watching Toy Story 3, everyone has a secret side they don’t show to the team,” she said, noticing Gabriel’s restlessness increasing. She opened her nightstand drawer and reached into the back to remove her freshly cleaned and sanitized vibrator, plugging it into the wall. 

“What are you doing?” he said, turning his head. “Are you on your damn phone?” 

“No, shut up,” she said, finally reaching to grip his length. He was so hard now he was throbbing and she was certain it had to be painful. 

“Oh god, finally.” He moaned with relief, finally relaxing a little bit when her hand slipped up and down the shaft. Angela smirked, amused, and massaged him gently. 

“I’ll make it worth your wait, I promise,” she said. Gabriel twitched when the vibrator came on, one thigh jerking in surprised when it set against him. “Dios mio, Mercy, fuck.” 

“Do you mean my name or do you want me to have mercy on you?” she said, and squeezed his length firmly. He grunted and his hips twitched, squirming for sensation. 

“God.” 

Not pleased with the lack of reply, she pressed the vibrator to the sensative head of his length, squeezing firmly enough to keep him from struggling away. He gasped and dissolved into a snarl. 

“Angela!” he snapped. 

“Be nice.”

“Angela, fuck, too much!” 

“Be nice then,” she growled right back, savouring watching him squirm and gasp for breath at the overload of sensation. He strained to calm himself down, panting and almost whimpering with relief when she removed the vibrations and returned to gentle stroking. “There we are, much better. That is what I expect from you.” 

He swallowed and she kissed his jaw, resting the toy against the base of his length while she leaned over him. He grunted and moaned and lifted into her palm, desperate for it to tighten on him. 

“Mi amada,” he breathed after a moment, knowing the way to her soft spot. The crooning pet name made Angela smile a little, made her want to soften up on him. “Mi cielto, play nice for me.” 

He was right, of course, and Angela did soften. “You know just what to say to make me smile when it’s convenient for you,” she murmured, by his ear. “But you need to ask a little more nicely. Say please.” 

Gabriel grunted, that soft crooning voice of mi cielto evaporating immediately. “Really?” 

“I want to hear you say please Gabriel.” 

Another scowl. “Please,” he relented, lowly, and then was silenced by a deep kiss. “Please,” he repeated, when she decided to pull away from it. 

Angela offered the end of his nose a little kiss and he grunted, getting desperate and about to start wondering just how much he would have to plead before she finally started to stroke him again. The vibrator flicked off in place of both of her hands attending him instead, quickly answering his question and prompting pleased sighs. She ran a hand up the firm muscle of his stomach and felt him tense, her fingernails raking down and prompting another groan. 

“Damn,” he hissed, and thrust his hips into her grasp. 

“You know if I was in your position and I was doing that you would stop,” she teased, but squeezed harder anyways. Gabriel’s teeth sunk into his lip and he exhaled another moan, head pushed back into the pillow. 

“Don’t stop,” he whispered, grunting and growling. His chest heaved and he rocked his hips more urgently, twisting his shoulders to the left. 

“I won’t,” she chuckled. “This time, because you are so handsome like this.”

He panted lowly and sunk against the pillow, swallowing. His head fell back, throat arched, and he gasped. 

“You are close?” 

“Yeah,” he grunted, hesitantly, worried she’d stop. She didn’t, deciding it was only fair since it was his first time at her control. Gabriel finished with a gasping shudder and moaned under his breath, mumbling something she didn’t understand. He was almost trembling a moment before trying to regain his composure, panting hard and finally relaxing. Angela cleaned her hand with a tissue and discarded it before even thinking of freeing him; it would be good for him to be stuck and process half a moment before trying to get his upper hand back. 

She tugged the rope free and then tossed off the blindfold, kissing his lipstick-smeared face with a grin. “Are you alright?” 

“I hope you enjoyed that, because you’re gonna pay for it,” he scowled, sitting up. Angela rubbed his wrists to keep them from being sore and he let her, begrudgingly. 

“I know, I know,” she smirked, and kissed him softly. She laid on his chest to brush his hair out of his eyes and start rubbing the lipstick stains off with clean tissue until he fell asleep beneath her.


End file.
